Memories
by hahacanyounot
Summary: Mello and Matt have had a long history together, but what happens when Matt is injured in a car accident and his memories of Mello and their history are all wiped from his mind? - Eventual yaoi/smut/etc.


**Hey everyone c: Death Note is one of my favorite animes, and I love Mello and Matt so damn much so like, a month ago I was falling asleep and I just had this random idea in my head. I didn't think much of it at first, but over the past few days I've been thinking more and more about it and I decided to try to write about it, because WHY NOT? XD **

**Oh yeah, also if this has already been done then I'm sorry uvu. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters D: **

**Anyway I hope y'all like it **

* * *

><p><strong><em>.^.^.^.<em>**

**_"Matt . . . Matt . . . Matt, come on. I know you're alive. Now wake the hell up."_ **

_Alive? Of course I'm alive. . . But where am I? Why is it so . . . white in here? Ow . . . Why is my head killin me so bad? And . . . Who's talking to me? Ugh . . . _

Suddenly my vision was being flooded with even more bright, white light. How is that possible? I'm not sure. But it happened. I slowly opened my eyes, only enough to squint and I quickly closed them.

_Okay, so I'm not in an endless void of white agony. That's good to know. But where the hell am I, and why? _

I reluctantly opened my eyes again, only because I had to figure out where I was. The brightness in this room felt so much worse on my eyes than the brightness had in my imagination. I guess that's understandable though. I looked around me and after a good thirty seconds of my eyes straining and adjusting to the light - which honestly wasn't that bright - I was finally able to see clearly. Then I heard that voice again. Except this time it was much more audible, and it didn't sound hazy and unrealistic anymore, or like this person was underwater while trying to talk. I was so damn confused. . .

I tried to turn to the right so I could see who this voice belonged to, but it proved to be very difficult and after a minute of trying, I had already given up. I wondered who was with me, and I also wondered where I was and why I couldn't move. I decided to try to speak, but all that came out was a dry croaking noise.

"Oh, finally Matt. You're awake! Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" The voice sounded familiar to me, but I just couldn't figure out from where. Then the man's face came into my view, and holy hell, he was handsome. Surely I had not seen this man before . . . Had I? I think I'd remember seeing a hottie like him, but he doesn't look all that familiar to me . . .

I tried my voice again, and it came out as a hushed whisper, but I asked where I was and what happened. The hottie looked kind of surprised, and he sighed. He pulled his chair closer to me and began explaining something.

"So . . . How do you feel?" He sat on the bed next to my legs and stared right into my eyes.

_Woah. Intense, man. _

His eyes were so, so intense. Like, I felt like he could see right through me and understand everything about me, which was kinda creepy, but then there was something soft and alluring about them, which made me want to figure out who the hell he was.

"Does anything hurt?" He tried again and looked out toward the window.

"Um, no . . . Not currently, I mean. No, um, nah."

I mentally face-palmed. _Wow. Great goin', Matt. You just sounded like a total fucking dweeb. _I was just glad the guy didn't laugh at me or make fun of me.

"Well that's good. If you're in any kind of pain at all, just tell me, yeah?"

"Okay. . ." To be honest, I really had no clue on what to say to this guy. Like . . . I don't know. It's hard to explain. . .

"Hey, um, where am I?" I shakily asked. I mean, I kinda figured I was at a hospital, but I just needed some clarification that this is indeed real, and I am in fact in a hospital and very confused.

"You're in a hospital." He simply replied and bit at his chocolate bar.

"Yeah, I kinda thought so. . ." I groaned. "Why am I here though? Did something happen? I mean, my head kinda feels weird, but . . . What's going on?"

"Well, the doctors said that this may happen. . . That you probably won't remember stuff for a while." He draped his arm across the top of the chair and took a bite of his chocolate bar. "But, they said it shouldn't take you too long to regain your memories on what happened, and what happened before the accident too. Would you like me to tell you anyways?"

"Yeah. Can I have a drink or something?" I replied, my throat was so damn dry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." He nodded and held the glass of water in front of me and placed a straw in it so it would be easier for me to drink it.

My voice sounded much louder and regular now. "So, what happened . . .? And, why am I at a hospital? And w-" He cut me off and began explaining things.

"It started out as a great day. I woke up feeling just wonderful." He began, and to me he sounded slightly sarcastic, but maybe I was just loopy. . . I realized I was hooked up to a bag of mysterious fluid from the IV that was in my arm. I cringed, it didn't start bothering me until now.

"Anyway, I got a call from the police - and I mean, my initial reaction was to just ignore it - so I did. Then they called again, and I was just like, 'ugh, what the hell' and I answered it. They asked if I knew you, and of course I said yes and they told me to come to the hospital as soon as I could because you'd been in a really bad car accident."

"Why didn't they like, call my family or anything? Isn't that what they normally do when someone is hurt? Like, contact their immediate family? Why'd they call you? I . . . I don't even know who you are." I didn't want to be too harsh about it. I mean, what if I was something important to this guy? I don't remember him, but I'm a kind person. I don't want to make him feel like shit. Especially if he's trying to help me remember stuff.

He still looked kind of hurt when I told him I didn't remember him, but at least I wasn't too rude about it.

"Matt, I am your only family."

That was all he said. He didn't care to explain any more on the subject. Just that he was my only family. I don't know how that could be true though, can it even be true? I was so confused.

"Oh. . ."

"The doctors said you broke your right leg and your nose, and they had to pop your left shoulder back into place. They said there was no damage to your internal organs, which is good. Also, you did hit your head pretty hard, they weren't even sure if you were gonna make it through the night. I'm assuming that's the reason why your memories are gone." His voice changed. It didn't seem all too friendly anymore. He seemed like he was aggravated. I sighed. Why did this happen to me?

"Wow. . . I can't even feel anything." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's 'cause they got you all doped up on some strong shit." He laughed cynically. That creeped me out, kinda. . . It was so weird. Was I seriously supposed to believe this guy? I guess I really had no other choice considering no one else was in the room with me and I really didn't know who else to talk to.

"Obviously, you're going to be staying here for a while, so do you want anything from your house? While I'm . . . _at work _you're going to be basically alone except for a few doctors and nurses coming in to check on you." He took another bite of his chocolate bar and glanced at me. "I've gotta leave soon. Visiting hours are over in like, fifteen minutes, so you gotta tell me now."

"Um. . ." I really couldn't think of what I wanted but I decided on some kind of game. "Do I have any good games?" I probably did. I always had a good taste in hella sweet games.

"Yeah. You used to always play your stupid games. You want your 3DS?" The blonde asked me. I smiled slightly and nodded. The good part about this is that I will be able to be waited on for however long it takes for me to recover.

"By the way, what's your name. . .?"

Again, he looked at me with that look of hurt. "Mello." He waved to me, sure it was a half-assed wave, but it was still something and he said a muffled goodbye without even looking back at me as he left the room and silently shut my door.

I glanced over toward the large panel windows and I realized I was on a very high floor. I looked harder and focused on the beautiful hues of orange and pink spreading across the horizon, signaling the sunset. _What time is it? What month are we in? What day is it? _

I steadied my breathing and I started to drift back off to sleep - _or maybe reality, maybe this is all just some fucked up dream I'm having - _and then I was woken up by a soft knocking on my door. It was the nurse, and she explained to me that it was time for my evening medicine. She handed me a little plastic cup with an assortment of a few colorful pills in it. I grabbed my water and chugged it down along with the pills.

"Alright, I'll be back in later around 10 tonight. That's when you'll be taking your last dose of pills for the night. Are you hungry?" She asked me. I shrugged. To be honest, I had not really thought of food at all until now. The thought of some delicious steak right now made my stomach growl loudly. I looked around the room for a clock and found a bland white one hanging on the wall next to the TV. It read 7:49

A few minutes later, the door opened again and the nurse brought in a tray of food for me. By that time, I was already starving. I knew that hospital food wasn't the greatest thing ever, but I didn't care. I was too hungry to care. The nurse left me alone to eat, and once I was done I felt weird. Like . . .

I was finally realizing that this is reality, it's not some dream, but the cruel truth is that I am broken and I have lost most of my memories. I suddenly felt very queasy and I didn't want to eat.

_What happened to my family? And why aren't they here? Did I do something to them to make them angry? Did they disown me? Are they okay? _

I started pouting and miserably ate my food and then finally got to relax after that. Of course, I couldn't stop thinking about Mello or my apparently non-existent family, and what happened to me. I was getting more frustrated by the minute because I couldn't figure this out. I was so aggravated I almost started flipping out. Although, that would be hard considering I could barely move.

Suddenly, I felt really weird. My eyes kind of felt . . . Naked. I reached up and touched the area around my eyes gently with my hand that wasn't connected to the IV and I felt like I was missing something. Did I wear glasses or something?

Oh well . . . I just couldn't wait for Mello to come back tomorrow. He was right. It's really boring being alone. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh! I honestly don't know how I feel about this. I really wanna write something for MelloMatt because I love them but I feel like I'm not doing a good job already. This is my first try at anything involving Death Note, and I am a pretty new writer, so . . . Don't hate me D: **

**Hehe. . . I know I should be working on my other story but I'm losing inspiration for it. For anyone who cares, yes I will finish it but it's gonna be a while. Sorry /: **

**Sorry if this seems rushed. Because, well, it is. .-.**

**Have a great day everyone~! :D**


End file.
